(closed) Total Drama RETURN TO PAHKITEW
by TheWDguy679
Summary: Send me your OC's for my new season of total drama. Your OC's will battle it out for 1 million dollars. The challenges will insane and let's not forget the fall of shame. Send me your OC's.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello I'm your his Chris McLean and boy do we have a season for you,14 all new contestants will battle it out for 1 million dollars, and now with one of the most humiliating ways to be voted off ever. And that's all on this season of TOTAL DRAMA RETURN TO PAHKITEW".

Hey guys I'm looking for OC's for my new season of total drama. The things I need will be below.

Age: 14-17

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:(what they look like)

Clothes:

Bio/history:

Personality:(go into good detail)

Fears

Do you want them to have a relationship with one of the OCs

Audition tape:

That's basically all I need. I will be excepting till July 30 7:00.

So read ya later


	2. Your Cast!

**since I got enough characters for this season I decided to choose which ones I wanted. If you didn't get picked I'm sorry.**

And your total drama cast is:

Girls:

Guys: samuel Janie Myer

Dee Allison

Jason. Jenny

Ian. Briar

Matt. Maddie

Matthew Nora

Blake. Lee lee

Alex. Kylie

Liam Monica

Derek Elaine

Again sorry if you didn't get picked. I'll start writing it right away.


	3. Sharks vs Chris is really hot2

**I know it's a little early but I just wanted to get the first episode out. I kinda forgot confessionals so I went and added some. Sorry if your character wasn't really shown off that much. Also sorry if your character got voted off. This is my first time doing this.**

(Chris stands on top of mountain McLean).

"I'm your host Chris McLean. Today you will be introduced to 20 all new contestants on Total drama return to PAHKITEW".

(Intro plays)

(camera looks at a helicopter coming towards the island)

(inside the copter, we see a boy with a striped jacket siting on a bench. A girl walks up to him)

"Hey I'm Kylie".

(The boy looks up and looks at the girl)." I'm Sam".( camera pans to another side of the helicopter, were a boy is flexing his muscles a ton. He looks at the camera)

"I'm Jason, this seasons winner"( he flexes his muscles some more. Camera switches to island, Chris is standing on the beach)

"We could let the campers get here safely, butttt, that wouldn't be awesome. Tree rockets will do the trick". (Chris clicks a button on his remote and three trees fly off Into the sky and crash into the helicopter)

"That's more I like it". Says Chris.(the helicopter crashes into the water. People start to swim onto the beach)." Now let's meet our contestants and let's put them Into teams". Says Chris." Sam since you were the first to get here, you can choose your team". Says Chris.

"Ok". Said Sam. He looked at everybody." Uh...Kylie,you,you,you,you,you,you,you,and you".

"You chose,Kylie,dee,briar,Matthew,Blake,Nora,Jason,Monica,and Derek". Said Chris. Chris walked towards a girl who was just getting to the shore." Since maddie got here last she can pick who's on her team". Said Chris.

"I pick,you,you,you,you,you,you,you,you,you". She smiled at everybody she picked and they all went stand around her.

"You picked Matt,Jenny,Jeremiah,Ian,lee lee,Alex, Janie,Liam,and Jason". Said Chris.

"Now your team names, Sam your first bud".

"How Bout the screaming sharks". Said Samuel. His team looked at him and they all nodded." Now for maddies team". Said Chris.

"Uh... Maybe Chris is really hot 2". Everybody looked at her and nodded. "Kiss ups". Said someone from the screaming sharks.

Confessionals: " I mean could there be a worse name". Said Jason.

"I think it's a wonderful name". Said Chris and he nodded." Now that we have out teams. It's time for a challenge". Said Chris. He walked towards a pile of trash." Really man, we just got here". Said Derek.

"Shush. Throwing back to last seasons first challenge. You will have to find the parts to build you and you're team a place to live. But you'll have to avoid chefs meat ball bazooka.". Said Chris.

"On your marks..get set... GOO"! Everybody ran towards the pile and started grabbing things. team shark ran towards the woods." I say we build in a cave". Said Derek." Really man, we should build in the trees". Said Matthew.

"No were going to build a shack on the ground"! Yelled Sam. He looked

behind him and they nodded.

Confessional:" I had to do something or we'd be here all day". Said Sam.

(Switch to team Chris is hot2)

"I say we build a building with a watchtower". Said jenny." Now way we should build a fort". Said Matt. They both looked at each other with dagger eyes." Building with watch tower"." No fort".

"Building with watchtower"." No fort".

(Camera switches to Chris)

"Will the screaming sharks finish there cabin or will team I am really hot 2 ever decide what to build. Find out when we return to total drama return to PAHKITEW"!

(Commercial break)

(Team screaming sharks)

"Ok guys were halfway done with our cabin. But we need more parts. Let's go". The team started to run back to the pile of supplies. "Derek and Matthew, go and get that bed over there". They nodded and ran towards the bed. "Uhh". Derek was shot by chef and was pinned to the ground." Help"! Yelled Derek.

(Team Chris is really hot2)

"Building With watchtower"! Yelled jenny." No a fort"! Yelled Matt." Let's just build a-". Said maddie before she was cut off." Shut up". Yelled jenny. Everybody else on the team was getting pretty annoyed." Let's leave them here and we go build something somewhere else". Whispered Jeremiah." Good idea". Said Liam.(everybody walked away from Matt and jenny and went start to build there own building somewhere else).

Confessionals:" they wouldn't shut up so I had to make an idea". Said Jeremiah.

(Team screaming sharks)

"Were done"! Yelled samuel. Everybody started giving each other high fives." Wait...didn't we forget somebody". Said Matthews.

(Camera shows Derek still covered in meatballs stuck to the ground)." Help"!.

Confessionals:" I can't believe they left me there. The meat smelled horrible".

"The challenge is OVER"! Yelled Chris with his megaphone." Now let's go grade the campers cabins". Said Chris. Chris as chef walk to the shark cabin." Now that's a rad cabin" says Chris. He shows them a piece of paper with a 8 on it.

(Team Chris is hot2)

What they see is a half built cabin

Chris: "Wow that is just bad"

Chef:"yea im a have to agree with Chris".

(Chris hands them a paper with a 2 on it)

Chris:" meet at the top of McLean mountain for eliminations tonight".

Team CIRH2: "Awwww!"

Skip to the bond fire ceremony.

Confessionals:" Id have to say jenny cause she's the reason that the fight started in the first place. Or was it Matt". Said Alex.

"The people are safe are Jeremiah,maddie,Ian,lee lee,Alex,Janie, and...". The camera looks at jenny and Matt." Matt". Said Chris.

Matt: "yes,yes,yes"! Yelled Matt.

Chris: sorry jenny. Please go Stand on that board. When I press this button, the board will collapse and you will fall. If your lucky you'll land in the tube in the middle. It'll take you to who knows where".

Jenny:" this isn't fair. What did I do to get voted off".

Chris: "yea nobody cares".

(Chris pressed the button and jenny fell who knows how far down and landed In the tube)

Chris: " dang it, I wanted her to Atleast land in the piraña infested waters. Well I guess I'll see you guys next time on total drama return to PAHKITEW.

The end

Sorry if you think it's to short and if I didn't show of your character a ton.


	4. Dereking ball

**so I decided to make another episode today. Hope you like it. Sorry if your character got voted off. **

Chris:"Last time on total drama return to PAHKITEW. The teams were challenged to creat there own resting place where they would stay. Samuel led his team to victory. While maddie didn't really try to stop jenny and Matt from getting into a fight that slowed them down. In the end it was jenny that took the fall of shame. What will happen next,who will take the fall of shame on total drama return to PAHKITEW".

11:00 am.

(Team shark)

(Everybody's sleeping)

A loud horn goes off and it wakes up everybody.

Dee:" come on"!

Sam: " ok everybody get up".

Briars Confessionals:" SAMs taking this leader role really seriously".

(Team Chris is hot 2)

Lee lee:" why Chris..why".

Chris:" get ready everybody, today's a singing contest". Yelled Chris through the megaphone.

Maddies eyes widened.

Maddie: "uh oh".

(Intro plays)

All the campers stand in front of a

stage. Chris walks onto the stage and chef hatchet follows wearing his princess outfit.

Blake: "nice outfit".

Chef looked at Blake with dagger eyes.

Chris:" today will be a singing contestants. Get your 3 best people on your team as chef and I will judge".

(Team screaming sharks)

Sam: "I really can sing sooo who can".

Derek:" Im the best at singing bruh"

Sam:" ok so we have Derek and who else. Uhh Kylie"

Kylie:" oh no I can't sing very well".

Sam:" come on,please,for me, I mean the team".

Confessionals: (Sam face palms).

Kylie: "fine".

Sam: "Derek,Kylie,and..."

Nora: "me,me"

Sam:" ok well that's three,let's head back".

(Team Chris is really hot 2)

Maddie:" ok so who wants to sing today".

Lee lee: " I nominate you".

Maddie:" what"!

Lee lee:" I heard you singing in the shower today. Your really good".

Maddie:" oh no I really shouldn't".

Lee lee: "too late"

Maddie:" fine. So there's me and who else".

Liam: "I guess I'll go"

Maddie:" cool now we only need one more person".

Janie:" I'll go".

Maddie:" I guess that's it. Let's head back to the stage".

(Back at the stage)

Chris:" the screaming sharks will go first"

(Screaming sharks)

Sam: "who's first".

Nora: "I'll go"

She climbed on stage and grabbed the microphone.

Chris: " you will be graded on your performance on a scale of 1 to 10".

Nora: (starts singing human)

Confessionals:" wow she's really good". Said dee.

(She finishes the song)

Chris: " wow that was good, chef your vote".

(Chef picks up a piece of paper that has the number 8 on it. And so does Chris).

Chris:" it's a score of 16"

Samuel and Kylie:" yeah".

Chris: "who's next"

Kylie:" I'll go".

Sam:" good luck".

Kylie:" I'll need it".

She walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone. She started singing clarity.

(Song finished)

Chris: " I'll give it a 7

Chef: " I'll give it a 8.

Chris: " a score of 15, you now have 31 points. Next"!

Derek:" yea,yea,yea"

He started singing happy.

Confessionals: " that was horrible". Said Jason.

(He finished)

Chris: "that was horrible. I give you a one".

Chef:" I'll have to go with Chris on this one".

Chris:" you now have 33 points. Now for team I am really hot2"

(Team Chris is hot 2)

Maddie:" so who's going first".

Janie:" I'll go"

She walked on stage and started singing.

Chris: " that was good. I say 6

Chef: "5"

Chris: " next"!

Maddie walked up on stage and started to sing.

(She finished)

Chris: " that was surprisingly good. I say 7".

Chef: " 8".

Chris: " now you have a score of 26. You need 6 more points to win".

Maddie: " good luck liam".

Liam walked on stage and started singing.

Confessionals: " there's no way the sharks can beat us now". Said Matt.

(He finished)

Chris:" dude...that...was...great. A automatic 9. We don't need to head what chef thinks cause you past the sharks up already".

Maddie: " yea"!

(Skip to the bonfire ceremony).

Confessional: " I think we all know who's going home". Said Sam.

Chris: " the people who are safe are

Kylie,dee,briar,Matthew,Blake,Nora,Jason,Monica,and..."

SAMs eyes widened.

Confessionals: "how am I up here". Said Sam.

Chris: "Sam".

Samuel: (sighs)

Derek stands on the plank.

Derek: "it was fun while it lasted".

Blake: "well miss you".

Chris pressed the button and Derek fell down and hit his coconuts on the edge of tunnel. But he did fall in the tunnel.

Chris: "ouch, I bet that hurt, who will get the fall of shame next time on total drama return to PAHKITEW".

The end

On the next episode of total drama.

Sam tries to get someone eliminated.

Confessional: " I need to get her out of here". Says Sam.


	5. Slender Sam

Chris: "Last time on total drama. We had a singing contest. There were good and there were bad. But the one who flopped the most was Derek. Which ended in him failing off a mountain. Who will win,who will lose in this episode of total drama return to PAHKITEW".

(Intro plays)

(Team Chris is really hot2)

Chris: " wake up you lazy bones, we got some hunting to do"!

Ian: " I will not get used to this".

Jason:" same".

(The bonfire area)

Chris: " today you will be looking for pieces of paper stuck to trees in the woods".

Nora: "really that's it. That's not even hard".

The rest of the guys(except Sam):" yea we agree with Nora.

Confessionals: "I don't know what's up with the guys but they need to keep there eyes on the game and not Nora". Said Sam.

Chris:"since Nora wants it to be harder. I'll as in chef"

Janie:" that looks a lot like slender".

Chris" what, no it doesn't".

Janie: " I'm pretty sure it does".

Chris: "no it doesn't"!

Confessionals: "it's slender man". Said Janie.

Chris:" ok so back to the challenge. There will be teams of two on each team. The first team to collect 9 pages wins!".

(Team screaming sharks)

Sam: "briar and Matthew, Blake,Nora,Jake, dee and Monica, and that leaves me and Kylie".

(Team Chris is really hot2)

Maddie:" ok Matt and Jeremiah,Ian and lee lee,Alex,Janie and Liam,and me and Jason".

Janie: "how come you get to go with Jason"

Maddie:" I just wrote down our names on paper and pulled two at a time".

Janie:" whatever"

Chris:" Gooo"!

Both teams ran into the woods together but then split up into there teams of two.

Sam:" hey you go look ahead I gotta tinkle".

Kylie:" sure thing".

Kylie ran ahead some more and Sam walked behind a tree. After Sam was done he saw something that caught his eye. A piece of paper.

Sam: " there's two pieces of paper".

Confessionals: " I need to figure a way to get Nora out. She's distracting the guys on my team".

Sam grabbed the piece of paper and ran back to Kylie.

(Switch to Nora and her group)

Nora: "so if we lost this challenge who would you vote for".

Jake: "id say Sam. He's a cool Guy and all but he's telling us all what to do".

Blake: "well he is our leader. But I know I'd never vote for you nor-"

Blake walked right into a tree. He was to busy looking at Nora.

Chris:" ouch, that had to hurt. When we come back well look at what team I am really hot 2 is doing. Will anybody come out alive, will Sam get people to vote off Nora. Find out next time on total drama return to PAHKITEW".

(Commercial break)

Maddie: " so Jason. Why don't you have a shirt on".

Jason: " I was flexing a ton and my shirt ripped".

Maddie: "oh"

(Switch to Matt and Jeremiah).

Jeremiah: " are you sad about your sister being gone".

Matt:" not at all, she's crazy and has a b#%^+ attitude".

Something slowly creeps up behind them.

Jeremiah:" oh well...ahhhhh"!

Matt: " what "

Matt turns around and sees a man dressed in a suit. With a white mask on.

Screen goes black.

Chris: "Matt and Jeremiah are disqualified". Chris yells in his microphone.

(Switch to dee and Monica)

Dee: " you know we haven't had much to do yet".

Monica:" yea. This challenge everybody has to help."

Dee:" look a paper".

The two ran towards the paper and grabbed it.

Chris:" that's two papers for team screaming sharks".

Dee:" yes"!

Dee looks around for Monica but she's no where to be found.

Dee: " Monica...monicaaaah"!

(Scream goes black)

(Skip to Sam and Kylie's group).

Chris:" dee and Monica are out".

Sam: "you heard that".

Kylie:" it's dee".

They both ran towards the scream. But when they got there, dee wasn't there.

Sam:" where do ya think he went".

Kylie:" I'm not sure".

Sam:" well let's go look for him, also take that piece of paper".

Confessionals:" I like Sam and all but he's really bossy and taking this game a little to seriously". Says Kylie.

(Switch to Ian and lee lee)

Ian:" I think I see a paper over the-"

Lee lee:" Ian...where'd you go".

She ran for the piece of paper. Grabbed it and ran. She ran and bumped into maddie and Jason.

Maddie:" where's Ian".

Lee lee:" I don't know, we were walking and then he just disappeared".

Jason:" we must hurry and find more pages. I thought I saw one over there".

They all ran towards the paper. They now have 2 and the sharks have 3.

(Switch to Janie and Liam).

Janie:" look there's three pieces over there".

Liam:" co-".

Janie:" get up".

Liam:" sorry".

Alex:" haha"

They grabbed the pieces and ran away. They now have 5 and the sharks have 3

(Switch to Nora and her group).

Nora: "I see a piece over there".

Blake:" good job Nora".

Nora:" have you seen jake"

Both:" ahhh".

Screen goes black.

Chris: "Nora,Blake, and jake have been disqualified".

(Briar and Matthew).

Briar:" that leaves you me and Kylie and Sam...uh Matthew".

She looks around but can't se Matthew.

Briar:" ahh"!

(Screen goes black)

Chris:" Briar and Matthew are out. Team screaming sharks better find those pages cause team I am hot just found 3 more".

Kylie:" they have 7 already".

Sam:" I know so we better hurry".

They started to walk some more,but were blocked off when slender chef popped in front of them. He grabbed Kylie and she disappeared.

Chris:" Kylie is out. If chef catches you. Your out".

Sam:" no,no,no. I don't want to lose again".

(Team Chris is really hot).

Maddie:" look,there's 2 more pages over there".

Liam:" great job maddie".

Maddie:" thanks Liam".

She blushed a little.

Chris:" team I am really hot has found all the pages they need. Head back before chef finds ya". The rest of team Chris is hot2 ran to the meeting area.

(Skip to bonfire ceremony)

Chris: " the people who are safe are Kylie,dee,briar,Matthew,Blake,Jason,Monica, and... Sam".

Nora:" awww".

Chris:" but. We had a vote online and you were the most liked person. So you get a save from elimination token".

SAMs eyes widened with fear.

Confessionals:" no,no,no,no, this wasn't supposed to happen". Said Sam.

Chris:" so the next person who was up was Sam. But this wasn't even a elimination round".

Sam:" yes".

Nora:" then why did you make us get all crazy".

Chris:" because I'm mean".

Confessionals:" sorry Sam but I had to vote for you". Said Kylie.

Chris:" wasn't that a episode. Will Sam get his revenge,will anybody get into a relationship so we can boost up ratings, find out next time on total drama return to PAHKITEW".

The end

Next time on total drama.

(TSS)Sam:" this is war".

(TCITH2)Maddie:" he's so cute and nice".

Find out what this is all about next time on total drama.


	6. All out war

**I'm just having so much fun writing these that ive written 4 episodes already.**

Chris:" last to on total drama return to PAHKITEW. The campers had to find pages in the woods,While chef hunted them down. In the end, it was the screaming sharks that lost. Nora was up for the fall but she had a invincibility token. Which meant Sam was headed for fall. But it wasn't even a elimination challenge. Who will take the fall of shame today on total drama return to PAHKITEW".

(Intro plays)

Chef walks in the cabin.

Chef:" wake up you no good spoiled worms".

Sam:" is that the best you can come up with".

Chef stairs at Sam with dagger eyes. Samuel smirks and gets out of his bed.

(Skip to meeting area).

Chris:" today is a war challenge. Or a basic game of capture the flag".

Confessionals:" this is war. On my own team, and the other team". Said Sam.

Chris:" each team will go to a bunker. In the bunker will be a flag and paintball guns. If your hit by a paintball then your out. The other team has to bring back the other teams flag to there position. Got it".

Sam:" yep".

Chris:"on your marks,get set, go"!

The teams ran for there bunkers.

(Team screaming shark)

Sam:" one person should stay and the others will sneak our way into there base and take them out".

The rest of his team nodded.

Sam:"wait where's Matthew".

Nora:" I haven't seen him".

They could hear Matthew on the field running towards the other teams bunker. But he was shot before he could even get near it.

Chris:" Matthew is out".

Confessionals:" when he said we would rush I thought he said go". Said Matthew.

Dee:" ok ready...let's go".

(Team Chris is really hot2)

Maddie:" I'm open to ideas".

Liam:" I say some of us climb up to the trees and when they get near they shot them. While some of us stay guard the flag".

Maddie:" great idea Liam".

Liam:" thanks".

Maddie:" ok everybody. Let's go".

Lee lee:" look it's Matthew".

Jason:" fire"!

They shot at him and he was out before he could even get close.

Maddie:" ok I want Jason,lee lee, and Matt to climb the trees, while everybody else stays".

Lee lee:" I like it".

Maddie:" ok let's go"!

Confessionals:" wow..Maddies finally taking charge". Said Janie.

Matt was climbing the tree but was shot by Sam.

Chris:" matts out".

Confessionals:" those balls hurt". Said Matthew.

There were shots everywhere and somehow nobody was being shot.

Jason:" lee lee".

Lee lee":" yea".

Jason:" I say we jump down on the field and land on top of them. Then we'd shoot then".

Lee lee:" good idea. But won't we break our legs".

Jason:" they'll break our fall".

Jason jumped and landed on top of Blake. When lee lee jumped she was shot by Monica.

Chris:" lee lees out"!

Monica pointed her gun at Jason but was shot by Jeremiah.

Chris:" Monica's out".

Sam:" charge"!

Kylie:" are you sure that's a good idea".

Sam:" trust me".

They all ran forward and took out Jeremiah and Ian.

Chris:" Jeremiah and Ian are out".

Nora:" ahh".

Alex:"hahaha-ahh".

Alex was shot while laughing at Nora. Chris:" Nora and Alex are out".

Sam: "dang it".

He hid behind a tree.

Confessionals:" don't call me a wuss. I have a plan". Said Sam.

Janie was guarding the base.

Janie:" maddie".

Maddie:" yea"

Janie:" if we lose we should vote off Matt".

Maddie:" why"

Janie:" becau-"

She got shot before she could finish her sentience. Chris:" Janie's out".

Janie:" dang it".

She walk off the field. Liam shot briar and she fell to the ground. Chris: "briars out".

SAMs confessionals:" i need to make a ally. I know I'm probably up for vote since yesterday I was almost a goner.

Liam shot dee. Chris:" dees out. Man this is getting boring".

Liam charged at Kylie but tripped on a branch. Kylie shot him. Chris:" I'm just not gonna say it anymore".

Kylie was shot by maddie. Maddie charged onto the field looking for Sam. He walked away from the tree and shot her in the leg. And he shot her two more times.

Chris:(snoring)" what happened. Oh...uh the sharks win".

(Almost time for elimination ceremony)

SAMs sitting on a log in the forest outside the cabin. Kylie walked out and went sit next to him.

Kylie:" hey wha-"

Sam:" stop"!

Kylie:" wha-"

Sam:" I know you voted for me"

Kylie:" who said I couldn't vote for you".

Sam:" what did i do "

Kylie:" you've been being really bossy and nobody's liking it".

Sam went back inside the cabin and laid down.

(Elimination ceremony)

Chris:" the people who are safe are ,leelee,Jeremiah,Ian,Alex,Matt,Liam,Jason,and...maddie".

Maddies Confessionals:" why was I put up for elimination".

Janie stood on the plank.

Janie:" well goodbye everybody"

Chris pressed the button and she fell straight into tube.

Chris:" well that was a surprise. Will anybody ever fall in the piraña pit. Will Sam kill anybody. Find out next time on total drama return to PAHKITEW.


	7. Love or drama

there's a lot of love and drama today.

Chris:" last time on total drama return to PAHKITEW. It was all out war on the battlefield. Some took things too seriously and made everybody think he was crazy and some were stupid enough to charge right into the field. Who will take the fall of shame next time on total drama return to PAHKITEW"!

(Intro plays)

Chris(megaphone):" WAKE UP"!

Liam hits his head on the bunk. Liam:" ouch".

Maddie walks outside the half made cabin.

Maddie:" hey Liam".

Liam:" hey maddie".

Maddie:" I wanna ask you something. Did you vote for me yesterday".

Liam:" no, why".

Maddie:" no reason".

(Team screaming sharks)

SAMs confessional:" I can tell today will be horrible".

Everybody got up and started walking to the meeting area.

Kylie:" listen,Sam I really sorry about voting for you".

Sam:" you don't have to apologies. I'm sorry for screaming at you yesterday".

Kylie:"it's fine".

Kylie's confessional:" SAMs can be really nice, and sometimes he can be really mean".

(Team Chris is really hot 2)

Maddie:" I'm hope I don't get voted off if we lose".

Jason:" with me on this team there's no way we can lose"

Lee lee:" sure".

(Skip to meeting area)

Chris:" today were going to have a truth or dare challenge. Each team will sit on a log. One person on the other team will dare someone to do something. If they refuse, they get a point. After it's the other teams turn. Sam your up first".

Sam:" battle of the leaders...I like it. I dare you to...tell the person you like that you like them".

Kylie:" Sam isn't that kinda mean".

Sam:" these are things we have to do to win".

Maddie:"uh...sorry guys but I can't do it"

Chris:" that's one point for the screaming sharks! It's lee lee vs Blake".

Lee lee:" truth or dare".

Blake:" dare".

Lee lee:" I dare you to climb up that tree and then jump off".

Blake's confessional:" I'll just try to land on top of somebody".

Blake climbed up the tree and jumped off and landed on top of Jeremiah.

Blake:" sorry".

Jeremiah:" your lucky".

Blake got off and went sit back down.

Chris:" that two points for the sharks. They only have 6 more points to go. It's dee vs Liam".

Dee:" truth or dare".

Liam:" truth".

Dee:" do you like maddie".

Liam's confessionals:" another one of these".

Liam:"...yes".

Everybody(except Sam):*gasp*

Sam:" whatever".

Chris:" ok it's Jeremiah vs Nora".

Jeremiah:" truth or dare ".

Nora:" dare".

Jeremiah: " I dare you to fight me".

Nora:" ok"

She tackled him to the ground and started beating the crap out of him.

Jeremiah:" stop,stop"!

Nora:" never underestimate a girl"

Chris:" that's three points for the sharks. It's now Monica vs Jason".

Monica:" truth or dare"

Jason:" dare".

Monica:" I dare you to...jump in shark infested water".

Jason:" too easy".

He ran and jumped in the water. The sharks get close to him but then disappeared.

Maddie:" what happened".

He swam up onto shore. He was smirked Monica and went sit back down.

Chris:" that's two points for team I am really hot2. Next is Matt and Kylie".

Matt:" truth or dare".

Kylie:" truth ".

Matt:" this is revenge for Liam and maddie. Who do you like".

Kylie:" I like all the people on my team. There all really nice".

Chris:" that's four points for team shark. It's now maddie vs Sam".

Maddie:" it's payback time".

Sam:" oh I'm sure it is".

Maddie:" I dare you to kiss the person next to you".

Sam looked left and right. It was either Kylie or Blake.

Kylie:" just kiss me on the cheek".

Sam kissed her on the cheek and sat back down. She was blushing a ton.

Chris:" are we only gonna get love dares. The sharks have 5 points. They only need 3 more. It's Blake vs lee lee".

Blake:" I dare you to eat a pile of duty".

Lee lee:"it can't be that bad".

She grabbed a pile of dirt and shoved it in her mouth.

Chris:" wow that was gross. That's three points for I am hot2. It's Liam vs dee".

Liam:" I dare you to let me shoot you with the paintball gun 20 times".

Dee:" challenge excepted".

Liam's eyes widened. Chef have him the gun and be shot him 20 times.

Chris:" that was really cruel Liam".

Liam:" I didn't know that he would except".

Chris:" well that's 6 points for the sharks. It's Nora vs Jeremiah".

Nora:" I dare you to fight me again".

Jeremiah:" what"!

Chris:" rules say you can't reuse a dare the other person has used".

Nora: "fine"

Nora:" I dare you to jump in the piraña pool".

Jeremiah:" no way that would kill me".

Chris:" well that's 7 points for the sharks. It's Jason vs Monica".

Jason:" I dare you to do kiss everybody on your team...on the lips".

Monica:" no way".

Chris:" that's three points for I am really hot2. It's Kylie vs Matt".

Kylie:" I dare you to say reason you hate about your sister".

Matt:" I don't hate my sister at all. It's just sometimes she can be really bossy and mean".

Chris:" that's five points for team I am really hot2. It's Sam vs maddie".

Sam:" I dare you to kiss Liam...on the lips".

Maddie:" no,no,no, I won't do it".

Chris:" team screaming sharks has won the challenge. I am really hot 2, head up to the top of the mountain".

(On the way back to the cabins)

Kylie:" thanks for helping us win that challenge Sam".

Sam:" no problem. I did what I had to do".

Kylie kissed him on the cheek and ran to the cabin. Sam grabbed his cheek.

SAMs confessionals:" I really don't know what to do anymore. I know I have Kylie as a ally now. I need to get Nora as a Allie cause where she goes the guys follow".

(At the ceremony)

Chris:" tonight there is a tie breaker. Jeremiah vs maddie. One of you will have to grab a paintball gun and shoot each other. First person shot looses. Oh these paintballs are extra lethal. They'll basically hurt you really bad".

They both grabbed a gun.

Jeremiah:" prepare to be- ahh".

Maddie:"sorry but I had to".

Jeremiah

went stand on the plank. Chris pressed the button and he fell. He landed in the piraña pool. But got out unharmed.

Chris:" this episode was full of drama and packed with love. Will maddie kiss Liam ever. Will Sam kiss Kylie. Will someone actually get hurt on the fall of shame besides Derek. Find out next time on total drama return to PAHKITEW".

Next episode on total drama

(TSS)" should I vote for her"

(TCIRH2)" we need her on her A game".

Sorry Demi.


	8. 1 key 2 eliminations

Chris:" last time on total drama. It was a simple game of truth or dare. There was love. There was drama. An there was girls beating up boys. And let's not forget that there was a elimination. Jeremiah lost two lost two dares and that meant him getting the boot. It's gonna be a awesome challenge today on total drama return to PAHKITEW".

(Intro plays)

(Team screaming sharks).

Chris:"WAKE UP".

Sam:" im gonna kill him"

Chris:" oh really. Well today two People will be voted off".

Briars confessionals:" two people. If we lose well be even with the other team".

(Team Chris is really hot2)

Chris:" WAKE UP".

Maddie:" come on".

Chris:" oh and you can thank the other team for making it two eliminations".

Lee lees confessionals:" are you kidding me".

(On the way to the meeting area)

Kylie:" hey Sam".

Sam:" yea".

Kylie:" so about yesterday".

Sam:" I know. You let me kiss you for the challenge and that it didn't mean anything".

Kylie:" actually I really like you".

Matthew:" hey Kylie. So I was thinking maybe we could hang out during the challenge today".

(Team Chris is really hot2)

Maddie:" hey Liam".

Liam:" hey maddie".

Maddie:" so I really like you too so maybe after we both get eliminated we could go on a date".

Liam eyes widened so big that they looked like a anime character when there like." It's happening".

(Skip to the meeting area)

Chris:" today's challenge is simple. You build boat. Take boat to other island. Grab key on island. Come back and unlock chest. Ready...go".

The campers looked around and saw a pile of parts. Team shark grabbed the only motor.

Sam:" ok Matthew, watch the motor while we build the boat".

Matthew:" sal good".

(Team Chris is hot2)

Maddie:" every body just start building".

Liam:" let's build three separate boats so well go faster".

Jason:" good idea".

They started building the boat. Some of them ran back to the pile of wood and supplies.

(Team shark)

Sam:" ok Matthew it's time for that-what the hell did you do".

Matthew:" I don't know. I was staring at Nora and I fell and broke the motor".

Sam:" if we lose your so getting voted off. Blake! Go run and get some paddles".

Blake took off towards the pile of wood and supplies. Sam grabbed his hair like he was about to pull it out.

Dees confessionals:" I think we know who the two getting voted off are".

Blake:" dee come help me over here".

Dee ran towards blame and grabbed something out of the pile that blake had in his hands and they ran back.

Blake:" here you go".

Sam:" thanks man".

They up the paddles in there fairy type boat. They looked to there left and the other team had already taken off.

Dee:" c'mon the other team already started".

Kylie:" well somebody broke the motor".

Matthew:" it was a accident".

Sam: " forget it, let's go".

They got into there fairy type boat. They started paddling as fast as they could.

Sam:" hey Kylie".

Kylie:" yea".

Sam:" so about this morning".

Matthew:" hey Kylie can you come see".

Kylie:" hold my paddle".

Sam:"sure thing".

(Team Chris is really hot two)

Chris:" there's also land mines in the water so avoid those. Wait don't avoid those".

Lee lee:" are you kidding me".

Maddie:" let's just try to avoid them".

They paddled and almost hit a land mine.

Jason:" man..that was close".

Matt:" just keep paddling".

These are the pairs for each boat.

Maddie and lee lee,Jason and Matt, and Liam,Alex,and Ian.

Liam:"landmine"!

BAMM!

Pieces of there boat flew into the air while the people in the boat just fell into the water.

(Team screaming shark)

Briar:" were almost there"!

Blake:" yea but there ahead of us".

Sam:" just keep rowing".

Matthew:" and then I was like where's my salsa".

Kylie: [laughing]

Sam:" get back here and start rowing"!

She walked back towards him and grabbed her paddle and started rowing again.

Dee:" ok so first she likes him in the morning but when were on a boat he's yelling at her like crazy...makes since".

Dee:" calm down man".

Sam:" while were all rowing she's just laughing with Matthew. The reason why were probably gonna Loose".

Nora's confessionals:" I'm getting kinda ticked off at Sam. He's taking that leader ship role too seriously".

(Team Chris is really hot 2)

Maddie:" we made it"!

Lee lee:" let's go look for that key".

They ran in to the forest and the rest of there team made it to shore.

Jason:" let's go".

Matt and Jason ran into the forest.

(Team screaming shark)

Sam:" everybody get out and let's go".

They all ran into the forest. Sam pulled Kylie to the side to talk to her.

Sam:" listen, I have a lot of enemies and since I have enemies I won't be hear for much longer. So I'll try to get you to the finale".

She hugged him.

Kylie:" thanks".

Kylie's confessionals:" and I was going to vote for him".

Dee:" I see the key up there"!

The other team could her them.

Maddie:" Jason..climb that tree and take that key".

Jason:" sure thing".

Jason started to climb the tree and ran into Nora who was also climbing the tree.

Jason:" sorry about that".

Nora:" it's fine"

She punched him in the face and he fell down.

NORAD confessionals:" I had too. They would've taken the key".

Chris:" oh there's only one key so..."

Sam:" are you serious".

Nora kept on climbing but Jason was close. He grabbed her leg and pulled her down. He grabbed the key and jumped down and landed on top of Sam.

Jason:" let's go"!

Lee lee:" great job man".

Everybody including team screaming sharks ran towards the beach. Team Chris is really hot 2 took the other teams boat.

Briar:" nooooo"!

Sam:" there's not enough too on those other boats for all of us".

Kylie:"A couple of us will have to swim"

Sam:" me,Matthew,and Blake will swim".

Matthew:" why me".

Blake:" cause you broke the motor".

The three boys jumped in the water and started swimming. They were actually going faster then the people in the boats.

(Team Chris is really hot2)

Jason:" uh...guys".

Liam:" what".

Jason:" SAMs following us".

Maddie:" what"!

Sam was swimming close behind them. He grabbed onto the boat and pulled himself in the boat. He stood up. He looked at Jason.

Jason:" hey".

SAMs confessionals:" I may not like Nora but nobody throws my teammate off a tree and then lands on me".

SAMs:" for my face".

He punched Jason in the face and took the key from him. Then he was tackled by Liam.

Sam:" get off me"!

Liam:" not until you give me the key".

Matthew and Blake got on board too. A big fight broke out between every body. The boat landed on land and Chris walked up to them.

Chris:" where's the key".

Liam and Sam:" I have it"!

Chris:"you have to cross the finish line".

Liam got up and ran and Sam followed him. He pushed Liam by accident and fell. Liams hand landed on the finish line.

Chris:"team I am really hot 2 wins".

Maddie:" yes"!

She ran to Liam and kissed him on the cheek.

Kylie and the rest of the group ran to the finish line.

Sam:" dang it".

(Walking to elimination ceremony).

Dees confessionals:" I will vote for who I think deserves to be eliminated".

Dee:" hey Matthew"

Matthew:" yea".

Dee:" I say we vote for Sam".

Matthew:" I totally agree with you".

(Elimination ceremony)

Chris:" there will be two eliminations today. The first person eliminated is...Matthew".

SAMs confessionals:" I think we all saw it coming".

Matthew:" by guys".

He went stand on the platform and he fell into the piraña pool. He climbed into the tube.

Chris:" come on. The next person gone is...Sam".

Kylie's:" what".

Sam:" what she said".

Chris:"sorry dude. Dee,Matthew,and Briar voted for you".

He went stand on the platform. Kylie ran towards him but Chris pressed the button and he fell. He landed in the tube.

Chris:" can some one please get hurt. Well wasn't today a fun hunt. Who will win tomorrow's challenge. Who will be the first official couple,and will someone die on the fall of shame. Find out next time on total drama return to PAHKITEW".

The end.

Next time on total drama.

(TSS)" they'll pay for this".

(TCIRH2)" his muscles are distracting him".


	9. Total house party

I think this is by far my best chapter.

Chris:" last time on total drama. It was a boat building challenge. The teams had to go to a island and find a key that let them unlock a treasure chest. Team sharks would've probably won if Matthew hadn't broken there motor. Sam tried to lead his team to victory but accidentally pushed Liam across the finish-line. Which lead to him and Matthew taking the fall. Get ready for a awesome episode of total drama return to PAHKITEW".

(Intro plays)

(TCIRH2).

Chris:" wake up"!

Alex:" why did I even sigh up for this".

Chris:" cause you wanted to be tortued by me".

Ian:" I'm sure that's why we all signed up".

(TSS)

Chris:" WAKE UP"!

Kylie:" hey Chris".

Chris:" hey. Get over to the meeting area. I have a announcement".

Monica's confessionals:" it's probably a triple elimination or something like that".

(On the way to the meeting area)

(TCIRH2)

Lee lee:" hey maddie".

Maddie:" yea".

Lee lee:" I think we should form a alliance".

Maddie:" but im already in a alliance with Liam".

Lee lee:" yea but isn't that bad. Cause if you both make it to the finale. You will have to give up the million with him".

Maddie:" you are right. Can I Atleast take him to the final 5".

Lee lee:" if people don't vote him off".

(TSS)

Briar:" hey Kylie".

Kylie:" why did you vote for Sam".

Briar:" he cost us the challenge".

Kylie:" how".

Briar:" he pushed Liam passed the line".

Kylie:" it was a accident".

Dee:" we all knew Sam was going to get voted off. So calm down".

Blake:" says the guy that voted for him".

Blake's confessional:" dee and briar voted for Sam which cause him getting voted out. Now maybe I have a shot with Kylie".

Blake:" Kylie follow me".

Kylie:" uh...ok".

They walked into the woods and Blake showed her a tree that had a carving on it.

Kylie:" what is it".

Blake:" it's a old carving that they made last season".

Kylie:" rea-"

Blake kissed her. It lasted about a second and she kicked him in the nuts and ran back to the group.

(Meeting area)

Chris:"good morning everybody. Today three people will be eliminated. One from a vote we had online. One from the people who have been kicked out. And another from your votes. We will get rid of the person that will be voted off from the online vote".

Jason's confessionals:" I wonder who's getting the boot".

Chris:" Jason".

Jason:" what. That's impossible. I'm supposed to be the winner of this season".

Chris:" well... Your not".

(Mountain)

Jason stood on the plank and fell into the tube. From the beach the campers could hear Chris yell "c'mon".

(Meeting area)

Chris:" I'll reveal who the rejects voted out later. Now for the challenge. Today you will have to search through each of these buildings. In each building there will be a statue with your teams worst player. But in the buildings are traps for you to discover. When you get the statue make your way back to me. Ready...set...go"!

The teams ran for the buildings and went inside.

(TSS)

Kylie:" ok so there's two stairs. We should split up. Three that way and three this way".

Nora:" me,Blake,and briar can go that way while you,dee,and Monica go that way".

Kylie:" good idea".

Monica:" c'mon let's go. The teams probably already ahead".

(Team CIRH2)

Maddie:" there's two ladders. So that means we'll have to split up. I'd say me and lee lee. While Liam,Matt,and Ian go up the other ladder".

Liam:" bu-"

Lee lee:" c'mon we gotta go".

Each group climbed up there latter.

(Group LL and M)

Lee lee:" I was surprised you picked me instead of Liam".

Maddie:" yea..but I thought that about what you said".

Lee lee:" ahhhh"!

She had been trapped in a box that was made of frozen toilet water.

Chris:" you have to lick your way through the cage. And Maddie can't move on until you do".

Lee lee:" dang it".

(TSS)

(Group K,D,and M)

Dee:" I know your probably ticked off about me voting for Sam and I just wanted to say sorry".

Kylie:" whatever. We just need to get to that statue. Besides your the last person Id vote off right now".

Monica:" exactly".

They kept on walking.

Dee:" so do you wan-"

He was pulled into the wall by these arm things.

Chris:" dees out. I forgot to say that there will be people who will be taken from you while your looking".

(TCIRH2)

(Group L,M,and I)

Liam:" this place is weird".

Matt:" I know ".

Ian:" look over there".

Liam:" what is it".

Ian:" it's chef dressed in a ninja outfit".

Chris:" for your first test, you will have to get past chef. Just hope he doesn't kill you".

Chef turned around and pulled out a Katana and swung at Liam.

Ian:" attack"!

They all jumped towards chef.

Chris:" it's time to reveal who's getting the reject vote".

(Camera switches to a hotel resort on a island).

Chris through speaker:" this is the hotel that the campers go to after they get voted off".

Jenny:" I do not deserve to be here. I should be in matts place".

Sam:" shut up. Your team voted you off and that's,that".

Janie:" well your team voted you off too".

Sam:" well I know that".

Chris:" well we need your votes for at the moment who you want to go home. We won't show you there votes but you'll find out soon".

(Back to PAHKITEW island)

(CIRH2)

(Group M and LL)

Lee lee started licking the cage.

Lee lee:" this is so gross".

Maddie:"how about we try to break it. Chris never said that we couldn't just punch it".

Lee lee:" yea your right".

She punched the glass really hard and it broke. She got out of the cage and they ran up another stair case.

(Group L,M,and I)

Chef laid on the floor beat up.

Ian:" that was awesome".

Matt:" you didn't even do anything".

Liam:" yea".

Matt:" c'mon let's go".

They ran down up another stair case and ran into maddie and lee lee. They looked at the other side of the hallway and saw the other team.

(5 minutes ago)

(TSS)

(Group N,B,and B

Nora:" were almost there...I think".

Blake:" look over there".

Briar:" it's three plates full of-I don't know what".

Chris:" it's chefs "dish of disgustingnes". You have to eat it all before you can continue. The dish consist of worms,mountain oysters,and scorpions".

Nora:" what's so bad about oysters".

Blake:" well actually it's not actual oysters".

Nora:" then what is it".

Blake:" buffalo balls".

Her eyes widened. They looked at the dish.

Chris:" go"!

They started eating the worms first.

Briar :" it's so gross".

Blake threw up.

Then came the scorpions. And then the "oysters".

Blake:" I can't do it".

Blake's confessionals:" I can't believe they would make a guy do this".

The girls ate them.

Blake:" I'm not doing it".

A trap door opened and he fell in.

Nora:" Blake"!

(Group K and B)

Chris:" for your challenge you have to tell us your worst fear".

Kylie:" that's easy. Nothing."

Chris:" I actually believe you".

Monica:" I'm scared of spiders".

On cue a giant spider crawled into the room.

Monica:" ahh"!

Chris:" all you have to do is touch the spider".

Monica:" no I won't do it".

Chris:" fine then".

Two arms grabbed her and pulled her under ground.

Chris:" just walk to up those stairs".

She walked up the stairs and me up with Nora and the rest of the people that didn't get taken.

Nora:" look it's the other team".

Chris:" your challenge will be to find the statue in one of these rooms. If you pick the wrong room you'll be taken".

They ran for the doors and started opening them.

Chris:" Matt,ian,and maddie are out".

Kylie opened a door and walked in. She turned her head and saw a statue of Ian.

Kyle:" why would it be Ian"?

She ran out the room.

Chris:" since you found the statue first. You must find a way out of the building".

She looked around. She saw a window. She jumped out of it and landed in her feet.

Liam found Jason's statue and also jumped out the same window as Kylie.

They were both running and Kylie threw the statue at Liam and it hit his face. He fell over and Kyle went grab we idle and crossed the finish line.

Chris:" team screaming shark has won the challenge. Team I am really hot meet me at the top of the mountain".

(Walk to the mountain)

Maddie:" who you going to vote for".

Lee lee:" I'm going with Alex".

(Top of the mountain).

Chris:" first well do the reject vote. The person leaving is...Ian".

Ian:" whatever".

He went stand on the platform and fell into the tube.

Chris:" now for your votes. The person leaving is...Alex".

Alex:" I'll see you guys later".

Chris:" will someone get hurt really really bad on the fall of Shane. Will team I am really hot 2 win this next challenge. Find out next time on total drama return to PAHKITEW".

Next time on total drama.

Chris:" it's the merge".

(Mystery person):" at the hotel they have tv. So we could see every lose,fall,nut crack,and let's not forget kiss".


	10. Total trivia time

It was a really small chapter. Sorry but I just wanted to reveal who won the vote.

Chris:" it was a three elimination day. The first person to go was Jason. His muscle got in his way and caused him to get voted off by the viewers. Then there was Ian. Who was voted off by the people at the hotel. Last but not least Alex who got voted off by the contestants. Find out this drama filled episode of total drama return to PAHKITEW".

(Into plays)

Chris:" today's the merge".

Maddies confessionals:" I can't believe I made it to the merge".

Chris:" now before we start celebrating. I have a surprise...we also had a who to bring back vote. And I'm honestly not surprised who won. Everybody welcome back...samuel".

He walked on stage and looked at everybody.

Sam:" you haven't changed a bit. I missed all of you so much. Especially you Blake. Me and you were best buds".

Blake:" I missed you too dude".

Sam:" oh I bet...and briar. Briar,briar,briar, me and you were also friends".

Briar:" yea".

Sam:" oh and too conclude my speech. At the hotel we got to see the show live so I saw every fall,every crotch kick,and every...wait for it...kiss".

Blake's confessionals:" I'm dead".

Chris:" you can head back to your cabin now".

(On the way to the cabin)

Briar:" hey Sam".

Sam:" yea".

Briar:" I'm sorry about voting you off".

Sam:" don't worry about it. I have my eye on someone else".

Kylie's confessionals:" Sam's back"!

Kylie:" hey Sam".

Sam:" I didn't come back to kiss and hug".

Kylie:" listen Sam that kiss was forced".

Sam:" that's not what I saw on the tv".

Kylie:" someone probably edited it".

Sam:" whatever".

(Cabins)

Dee:" hey Sam".

Blake:" yea".

Dees confessionals:" I'm guessing SAMs gonna try his hardest to get me kicked off,so I have to get some alliances".

Dee:" want to form a alliance".

Blake:" sure. We vote off Sam first".

(Next day)

Chris:" today's challenge will be a trivia challenge. Each person will be asked a question. If you get one right you get a point. If you get one wrong you get shocked by these electrical colors. Sam will go first".

Chef walks up to Sam and he's up a card.

Chef:" what do Cashews come from".

Sam:" that's easy from a fruit".

Chef:" correct

Sam: 1 point.

Chef:" what's the leaf on the Canadian leaf".

Maddie:" the maple".

Chef:" correct".

Sam: 1 point

Maddie: 1 point.

Chef:" who lost the acting challenge in TDA".

Monica:" I think it was Duncan".

Chef:" wrong".

Chef:" what's the first place we visited in TDWT".

Blake:" uh...Tokyo".

Chef:" wrong".

Blake was shocked and his hair spiked up.

Chris:" pain makes me happy".

Chef:" who was the firs person to get voted off in TDI".

Lee lee:" that's super easy. Zek".

Chef:" wrong! It's Ezekiel".

Lee lee:" really".

She was shocked.

Chris:" get it right next time".

Chef:" who switched places with izzy in TDI".

Nora:" I think it was Katy".

Chef:" correct".

Sam: 1 point.

Maddie: 1 point.

Nora: 1 point.

Chef:" who was the first person to be bought back in total drama history".

Briar:" I think it was izzy".

Chef:" wrong!"

Chef:" who was the first person to win a total drama season".

Dee:" that was Owen".

Chef:" correct".

Dee: 1 point.

Chef:" what was the name of the fourth season of total drama".

Matt:" total drama all stars".

Chef:" wrong"!

Chef:" Liam. What is the name of the total drama aftermath show host".

Liam:" Bridgette and Trent".

Chef:" wrong"!

Chef:" who was booted out last".

Kylie:" Alex,Ian,and jason".

Chef:" correct".

Chris:" now that we've done all of you. The people who got one wrong will compete again".

Chef:" what was the name of the first episode of TDI".

Blake:" I don't know".

Chef:" wrong"!

Chef:" who was the winner of TDRTP".

Lee lee:" nobody".

Chef:" correct".

Chris:" lee lee now has 1 point".

Chef:" who was the saddest contestant in total drama history".

Liam:" Owen maybe".

Chef: "wrong".

Sam

Maddie

Nora

Dee

Lee lee

Chef:" briar. Who returned in TDWT".

Briar:" Duncan".

Chef: " correct".

Chef:" who was voted off first in TDRTP".

Monica:" I think it was Janie".

Chef:" wrong".

Chris:"Blake and Monica will battle it out in a sudden death challenge".

Chef:" what was the first ever official TDRTP couple".

Blake:" uh...it was Liam and maddie".

Chef:" correct".

Monica:" noooo"!

(Mountain McLean)

Chris:" any last words Monica".

Monica:" why am I on this play form. I shouldn't be the one standing here it should be s-ahhh".

Chris had pressed the button.

Chris:"yeaa nobody cares. Who will become the next big looser on total deama return to PAHKITEW".

(Meeting area)

Sam's sitting on a log.

Sam:" I'm glad that it was a automatic elimination. I know I would've been voted off. And Blake better watch out".

Next time on total drama.

Liam:" im questioning me and Maddies relationship".

Sorry that the chapter was really small. I just wanted to reveal who won the vote


	11. Search for the salad (Updated

Chris:" last time on total drama return to PAHKITEW. It was a trivia game. There was a big surprise when they found out that people voted Sam to go back into the game. In the end it was Monica who lost the death round. Who will take the fall today. Find out now on total drama return to PAHKITEW".

(Intro plays).

(Sam,Liam,dee,Blake,and Matt)

Blake:" Matt".

Matt:" what".

Blake:" I say we vote off Sam today".

Matt:" whatever".

Blake:" Liam"

Liam:" yea".

Blake:" i say we all vote for Sam today. I heard him say that he wanted to vote for maddie".

Liam:" I'm in".

(Nora,briar,maddie,lee lee,and Kylie).

Maddie:" hey Nora".

Nora:" yea".

Maddie:" I say we vote off all the guys".

Nora:" why".

Maddie:" because they'll team up against us".

Nora:" I don't know".

(Meeting area)

Chris:" today's challenge is simple. You will have to find ingredients to make a salad. Each ingredient will be found at a different place. Lettuce will be found at the top of mountain McLean. Then you will stand on the plank and be dropped into a trampoline. Once you get off the trampoline you must run to the frozen side of the island and look for the ice cave. Inside there will be croutons. But watch out for scuba bear 3.0. After that you'll run to the non-frozen side of the island. You'll have to climb the tees to look for the bowl of tomatoes. But if you get the wrong tree it will launch into the air. After that find the rock that leads to the secret entrance to the control room. Find the room with the robot me in it. They will attack you. Look for the bottle of salad dressing. Pour it on your salad and run back here. Winner gets invincibility. Ready...set...go"!

Everyone bolted for the mountain.

Lee lee:" maddie"

Maddie:" what".

Lee lee:" let's team up for this challenge".

Maddie:" sure".

Maddies confessionals:" I think being with lee lee in a alliance is a good thing".

Liam's confessionals:" I'm starting to think maddie likes girls now".

(Top of the mountain).

Chris:" Sam is the first to get to the lettuce".

Sam:" yes"!

Blake:" not so fast".

He pushed Sam over and grabbed another bowl of lettuce. Samuel grabbed him by the foot and dragged him to the edge.

Blake:" what are you doing".

Sam:" scaring the crap outa you".

Blake:" help"!

Blake kicked Sam and it made Sam let go of him. Sam reached for his let but missed. Blake fell and hit the trampoline.

Chris:" now you have to walk all the way back up the mountain".

Blake:" I hate him".

Sam ran back and grabbed another bowl. He tucked it into his chest so that when he fell that it would stay in the bowl. He fell.

Chris:" maddie and lee lee are grabbing there lettuce and falling off the mountain".

They both stood on the mountain and jumped instead of chris pressing the button and making them fall.

Chris:" Liam,dee,Kyle,and Matt have reached the mountain top. Better hurry up Blake".

Most people were running to the ice cave.

Chris:" Sam and lee lee made it to the ice cave".

Sam:" get outa my way".

Lee lee:" no you get outa my way".

She tripped him and he fell to the floor.

Chris:" lee lee was that first to get the croutons".

Sam got up and grabbed a bowl and poured the croutons into his bowl. He chased after lee lee.

Sam:" your gonna pay for that".

Chris:" oh really. Blake finally made it to the top of the mountain".

(K,D,L,and M)

Liam:" hey Kylie".

Kylie:" yea".

Liam:" I was thinking that maybe me you and Sam could form a alliance".

Kylie:" what about maddie".

Liam:" I suspect that she's in one with lee lee".

Kylie:" I guess so".

Chris:" Kylie,Matt,dee,and Liam have made it to the ice cave".

Kylie grabbed he croutons and left.

Liam:" dee and Matt".

Both:" yea".

Liam:" I tricked Kylie to believing that me,her,and Sam were in a alliance".

Chris:" since some people were tricking other people I'll make it two eliminations today".

Chris's confessionals:" actually were almost going over our limit for episodes so that's why we've been getting rid of twice the people".

Dee:" are you serious".

Chris:" yes".

(Sam and lee lee).

Lee lee:" you think you can catch-".

She ran into a tree.

Sam:"yea I think I can bla. Haha".

He started climbing a tree and it started flying in the air. He let go of the tree and fell. He climbed to the top of one tree and saw a bowl of tomatoes. There was a sign that said "take 2".

Sam:" whatever".

Chris:" if you take more than two your automatically eliminated".

Sam:" fine".

(Lee lee)

She started climbing a tree.

Chris:" Blake finally made it to the ice cave. BETTER NOT WAKE UP ROBO BEAR!"

You could hear Blake in the back ground screaming his head off. The first two trees lee lee climbed flew into the air. She climbed one tree that exploded. She saw the bowl of tomatoes and took 2 and ran to the biggest rocks she saw.

Chris:" Kylie,Liam,dee,and Matt are at the trees".

Kylie found the tomatoes first but accidentally dropped the bowl. Liam and dee took some tomatoes slices and ran ahead. She jumped on Matt before he could grab the tomatoes.

Chris:" Blake has made it to the trees".

Blake's clothes were torn. He grabbed some tomatoes and tried to run but tripped. Matt ran and took his bowl and ran off.

(Sam and lee lee)

Sam:" go look somewhere else".

Lee lee:" no you".

Sam:" no you".

Lee lee:" no you".

Sam:" no youuu...there's the entrance".

The rock had opened while they were talking and Sam jumped down the hole first.

Sam: "Now to look for those Chris bots".

Lee lee:" not if I find them first".

She pushed him out of the way and ran towards a door. He followed her.

(Kylie,Liam,dee,and Matt)

Kylie:" where's that rock at"

The rock opened up and you could hear lee lee and Sam yelling at each other.

Liam:" c'mon let's go".

They climbed down the ladders and looked for Sam and lee lee.

(Lee lee and Sam)

Sam:" ahhh"!

A bunch of ROBO Chris's attacked him and pinned him to the ground

Lee lee:" haha".

She grabbed both of there bowls and climbed up the ladder. She ran towards the meeting area and Sam followed. He ran after her. They crossed the finish line.

Chris:" Samuel and lee lee win invincibility".

Both:" what".

Chris:" you both crossed at the same time. Second place is up for grabs".

Kylie poured the salad dressing on her salad and took off. Everybody followed her.

Chris:" that last two people to cross were Blake and Matt. Sorry dudes. Meet me on the mountain".

(Mountain)

Chris:" Matt and Blake please stand on the plank".

They went and walked on the plank.

Blake:" bye everybody".

You could see samuel smiling at him as Chris pressed the button. They both fell and landed in the tube.

Chris:" who will be next to drop on the fall of shame. Who will win immunity next. And will you watch the next episode. Find out next time on total drama return to PAHKITEW".

Next time on total drama.

Sam:" your next my friend".

The end.


	12. the great river race

**IM CHANGING FROM MY PHONE TO COMPUTER FOR A WHILE. SO IF I MISPELL ANYTHING OR DONT PUT A PUNCTUATION ITS BECAUSE I HAVENT REALLY USED THIS COMPUTER FOR WRITING. ANY WAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY. ASLO THANKS FOR 1,600 VIEWS. THATS A VERY BIG NUMBER IN MY HEAD. **

**chris:" last time on total drama return to pahkitew. it was a hunt for the salad ingredients. the contestants raced to find lettuce,tomatoes,crutons,and salad dressing. there were a lot of falls. but none better then the fall of shame, which was taken by two people again. it was blake and matt who took the fall in the end. will there be drama...maybe. will there be a fall...definitely. find out what challenge is today, on total drama pahkitew island.**

**(intro plays)**

**(lee lee and Maddie)**

**lee lee: " hows you and liams relationship goin".Maddie:" its going ok. He hasn't talked to me in a while"lee lee: " he might think your avoiding him"Maddie: " well I kinda have been avoiding him".Lee lee: " when we started the alliance, I never said that you had to avoid him"**

**(outside the cabin)**

**sams confesionals:" since blakes gone, I now have to work on whos next. I even made a list. (pulls out list). we have briar,dee,maddie,liam,nora,and kylie. I know shes my girlfriend and all, but I need that money".**

**Nora:" hey sam, I need to ask you a question".Sam:" shoot"Nora:" I wanted to know why you didn't drool over me like all the other guys. I don't like it when guys only like me for my looks".Sam:" no offense but I never saw interest in you. I actually wanted to get you eliminated".Nora:" oh...well ill see you at the meeting area".Sam:" duh"**

**(meeting area)**

**Chris:" today will be a water race challenge. there is a bunch of wonderful boats over there.(camera shows a bunch of old wooden boats). chef will drop cans of his meatball balls. if they hit your boat prepare to get bitten by some of our wonderful man eating sharks. if you cross the finish line first, you win and get to go to a five star hotel for two days. you can also bring the person of your choice, but if you cross it last. your free falling. Ready...set...GO.**

**they ran for there boats and chef immediately started throwing his meatball balls. nora was the first person to take off so she was in first place at the moment.**

**Maddie:" how abot me and you try to keep our boats close together so that we can both pedal faster"Lee lee:" uh...sure".**

**(sam)he started to row faster. He looked behind him and saw that nora was close behind him.**

**sam:" sorry, but I`m winning this challenge".Nora:" I wanna talk".Sam:" about what".Nora:" maybe we can form a alliance".Sam:"(laughs). Do you really think that I would want to be in a clan with you".Nora:" well-"Sam:" ahh".**

**chef dropped one of his meatball balls and it destroyed sams ship. **

**Nora:" I would've helped you if we were in a alliance".Sam:" NEVER".**

**(Liam and Dee)**

**liam was in third place right behind Nora. Dee was right behind :" so dee, have you been noticing Lee lee and Maddie have been hanging out a lot"Dee:" there probably just in a alliance".liam:" why wouldn't theyu talk to me about".Dee:" they probably just want to make it them in the finale".Liam:" why".Dee:" because, if there in a alliance then that means that they will try to bring each other to the finale".Liam:" oh... well me and you are in a alliance, right".Dee:" totally".Liam:" SHARKS"!**

**two sharks sped up really close to there boat and started trying to bite there boat. they both scream really loud and started pedaling even faster.**

**(kylie and briar)she was in second to last place and briar was about to pass her up. **

**kylie:" do you think sam is still mad at you".Briar:" probably not".kylie:" I saw him writing a list and your name was at the top of it".Briar:" oh".**

**Chris:" Nora is in first place".**

**kylie:" I gotta go faster".Biar:" no duh".**

**(sam)**

**SAMS thoughts: im totally don't for. oh no, that's a shark! **

**he started to swim really fast, but the shark ate him.**

**(inside the robot shark)**

**Sam:" are these controls. well this is interesting".**

**(Nora)**

**Nora:" SHARK".**

**the shark just sped fast ahead and her and it was gone in a instant. she scratched her head.**

**Chris:" THE SHARK WON FIRST PLACE. NEXT PERSON GETS INVINSIBILTY.**

**liam passed up nora and Dee was close behind her. chef started dropping more of those meatball things at them. one of them hit a shark in the head. **

**Chris:" liam is now in first place. and now were going to change up the challenge up a little. when you get to the half point mark, youll have to run to chef and hell either make you do a mini challenge, or just ask you a question.**

**Dee:" what ever".**

**they all started pedaling faster. Liam made it first to chefs area.**

**chef:" who was the saddest player in total drama history".**

**Liam:" you already asked me that question. but now that I think about it...dave".Chef:" correct. you get a motor for your boat".**

**he ran back to his boat and placed his motor to the back of his boat. Nora pulled up behind him and ran towards chef.**

**Chef:" you have to climb up that tree and jump down into that pile of hay".**

**Nora:" that's easy".**

**while she was climbing up the tree, Dee went to chef.**

**Chef:" what was the first ever elimination by injury".**

**Dee:" that was izzy".Chef:" you are cor-".**

**Nora jumped into the pile of hay while chef was talking.**

**Chef:" you get another paddle for your boat".Nora:" yes"!**

**Chef:" and Dee gets a rope".Dee:" what am I gonna use a rope for".Chef:" I don't know".**

**Nora and Dee ran to there boats and took off. kylie and briar got to chef.**

**Chef:" the first person to eat this entire can of...brusel sprouts wins the prize".**

**KYLIES CONFESIONALS:" wow. I love brusel sprouts".**

**kylie started eating right away. briar just looked at the plate and didn't even eat anything. kylie had finished her plate really fast.**

**Chef:" you won a net".**

**Kylie:" wow".Chef:" you get nothing briar".**

**they got back to there boats and took off.(Liam)**

**he was almost to the finish line. Nora was actually really close behind him. his motor broke and he just started to drift towards the finish line. she passed him up and made it across the finish line.**

**Nora:" yes I w-".Chris:" nora has one second place".Nora:" but I made it first".Chris:" actually the shark did. and inside of the shark was none other then sam. and here comes Dee."**

**(KYLIE AND BRIAR)**

**kyie:" sorry briar but I think your free falling today. cause I see the finish line over there".Briar:" no way".**

**Dee made it to shore and kylie was close behind him. she passed Liam and he was still close to the line too. kylie passed the line and it was either briar or Liam. **

**Briar:" sorry liam but I think that its finally your turn to f-what"!Liam:" YES"!**

**liam had made it to shore a second before briar. **

**(meeting area)**

**Chris:" sam, who are you taking to the five star hotel with you".**

**Sam:" easy. ill bring... I was just doing to keep up the suspence. but im going to bring Liam".**

**kylie:" WHAT".**

**Sams confesionals:" I`m just doing it for strategical reasons".**

**chris:" this also means that Sam and Liam have obtained them a spot in the final five. you will do challenges while they are having fun in paradise".**

**(top of the mountain)**

**Chris:" goodbye briar". (crosses fingers). please get hurt".**

**Briar:" this is stupid".chris:" sure".**

**he pressed his button and she fell and landed in the pirana pool. she got bit in the ear by one. she climbed into the tube. **

**Chris:" well wasn't that a fun challenge. what will be the next challenge. will it be fun...to watch. definetaly. will it be painful...maybe. find out next time what happens to the contestants next time on total drama return to pahkitew!"**

**(the end)**

**next time on total drama **

**Kylie:" we need to work together".**


	13. the hunters are hunted

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYBODYS BEEN POSTING. IF YOU READ THE STORY AND YOU HAVE A CHARACTER IN THERE THATS EITHER STILL THERE OR BEEN KICKED OFF, PLEASE REVIEW. I JUST LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ON HOW IM DOING.**

chris:" last time on total drama return to pahkitew. it was a boat race. each contestant had to try to get the finish line on the other side of the island. while aslo trying to avoid our beloved man eating sharks and chefs meatball bombs. in the end the shark had one the race. but then sam popped out of the shark and scored himself a win. he choose liam to come with him to a five star hotel for two day. well that's what they think. and it was briar that was free falling yesterday. find out what todays challenge is on total drama return to pahkitew"!

(intro plays)

* * *

(liam and sam)

Liam:" so tell me why you didn't pick kylie".

Sam:" cause. I want me and to be in a alliance".

Liam:" no way. you said that you wanted to vote off Maddie".

Sam:" who didn't I say I wanted to vote off. besides I didn't say that".

Liam:" well Dee told me that you did.

Sam:" thanks for that info".

(the island)

Chris:" wake up"!

Dees confesionals:" and I thought he finally stopped that".

(girls cabin)

Lee Lee:" its only girls on the island at the moment".

Maddie:" I know. which means we have a better chance at it being only girls for the finale".

Kylie:" exactly".

(girl cabin)

Nora:" im hungry".

she walked outside and grabbed some berrys. she ate them and started to gag.

(meeting area)

Chris:" Nora is out today cause she ate some bad berries. but she wont be eliminated. todays challenge was picked by none other then Sam and Liam. they decided that the challenge is a...hunting challenge. each of you will have to hunt a animal while also being hunted by Sam and Liam. Each animal is robotic. if you shoot the right animal with a paint ball ball, then it will deactivate. there will also be real versions of the animals that your hunting. if you shoot them then you`ll probably die. Dee gets the bear. sam made sure you got that one. kylie gets fang. Lee lee gets a giant snake. Maddie gets the giant hawk. ready...set...go

(DEE)

Mystery person:" I can see you Dee".

Dees confesionals:" im more scared of sam then I am of the bear".

the real bear popped out of nowhere. Dee shot him. it charged at him, but he climbed a tree.

Sam:" hey Dee".

Dee:" ahh".

he fell out of the tree and the bear attacked him.

Chris:" dee is out".

Dee:" help. the bears chasing me".

Sam:" hahaha".

(Lee Lee and Maddie)

Lee Lee:" me and you should stick together. I`ll help you find your bird and youll help me find my s-s-sn-snake"!

the giant snake charged at them. Lee Lee started firing her gun like crazy and the animal deactivated it self.

Chris:" Lee Lee was the first person to deactivate her animal. now all you have to do is get to me with out getting shot by Sam or Liam".

Liam`s confesionals:" I cant wait to shoot that girlfriend hoger...that kinda sounds wrong".

she walked away from Maddie and was almost close to chris, but liam jumped infront of her.

Liam:" prepare to be s-what".

Sam:" you took too long".

Liam:" but I wanted to shoot her".

Sam:" sorry but I have a certain someone else to hunt".

Chris:" Lee Lee is out. that leaves Maddie and kylie".

(kylie)

kylie was shooting the shark, but it turns out that it was the real shark and it charged at her.

(mystery person):" its your turn my darling".

Kylie:" hey Sam. Kinda busy right now".

Sam:" hahaha. I know, and its fun to watch".

Kylie:" really".

Sam:" yep".

Kylie:" and that is one reason why I like you".

Sam:" suure".

Kylie:" are you still mad about the hole Blake thing.

Sam:" Kinda".

Kylie:" he just kissed me out of the blue. besides, after I kicked him in the groin".

Sam:" well ill let you get eaten by fang. I gotta hunt down so-owww"!

Kylie:" Chris never said we couldn't hunt the hunters".

Sam ran somewhere else. the fake shark appeared outa no where and she shot it with her gun atleast 10 times

Chris:" Sam is out".

Sam:" dang it".

Chris:" kylie now has to make It to me without getting shot by Liam".

(Maddie)

Maddie:" where is that bird".

Bird:" (screech).

Maddie:" ahh"

she turned her head and shot the bird. it was the fake one so it fell to the ground.

chris:" Maddie has deactivated her bird. its whoever makes it to the meeting area first".

she started running towards the meeting area. the real bird swooped down and picked her up and bought her high in the air.

(kylie)

she was so close the finish line. she could see chris and everbody else. she could hear Maddie falling from the sky and started to speed up. just then she was shot in the leg by Liam and tripped. Maddie landed in the water behind the finish line.

Chris:" Maddie has w-lost the challenge".

Maddie:" how is that possible. she didn't even cross the finish line. and she got shot".

Chris:" well you got picked up by your animal, and you didn't even cross the finish line. she did. when she tripped her finger crossed the line".

Maddie:" are you serious".

chris:" yep. Sam and Liam will return to there hotel while Dee can meet me at the plank".

(top of the mountain)

Chris:" sorry Dee but its your turn to fall".

Dee:" whatever. its all sam`s falt".

he pressed the button and he fell straight into the tube.

Chris:" really. whatever. what challenge idea will sam and Liam come up with next. who will be free falling tomorrow, on total drama return to pahkitew".

(the end)

next time on total drama.

mystery person:" I knew id make it to the final three".

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SMALL. IVE BEEN DOING ALOT LATELY SO I HAVENT HAD MUCH TIME TO DO ANYTHING. THE CHAPTERS WILL PROBABLY GET SMALLER AS MORE PEOPLE GET ELIMINATED.**


	14. tour de island

Chris:" last time on total drama. the hunters were hunted. each contestant had to hunt a animal, but they were hunted by none other then Sam and Liam. each animal had a robotic version of itself. if you shot the robot version then it would deactivate, but if you shot the real version of your animal then youd be in for a run. in the end, it was Dee who took the fall. find out right now, who gets a trip to the finale, on total drama return to pahkitew".

(intro plays)

(the hotel)

sam:" I think that we should team up".

Liam:" like a alliance".

sam:" duh. we wipe out all the girls and make it a only boy finale".

Liam:" only problem is that maddies my girlfriend".

Sam:" oh really, then why doesn't she talk to you".

Liam:" good point".

Sam`s confesional`s:" It might seem that im trying to break them up, but im actually trying to get him to realize that he needs a good guy allie".

(girls cabin)

Lee lee:" hey Kylie. I want to get out of the alliance with Maddie but I don't want he to get mad at me".

Kylie:" then try to vote her off".

Lee lee:" yea".

(meeting area)

Chris:" good morning contestants".

Lee lee:" good morning".

Chris:" todays challenge is simple. a race around the island. each of you will have to race around the island. there will be booby traps on the path. the first person to get to the end of the race will get to choose who gets eliminated. Sam and Liam will be joining you today. ready...set...GOO"!

they started running down the path that was made for them. Sam was in first place and Lee lee was in second.

Sam:" prepare to eat my dust Lee Lame".

Lee Lee:" like I haven't heard that one before".

Sam:" haha-ahh".

he walked over a landmine and shot him up in the air, he landed really hard on the ground. a couple people walked over him.

(nora and kylie)

Nora:" so hows it going with you and sam".

Kylie:" can you promise to keep a secret".

Nora:" sure".

Kylie:" (whispers something in her ear)".

Nora:" what"!

(Liam and Maddie)

Liam:" try to catch up Maddie. your in last place".

Maddie:" actually sam is".

Liam:" oh. well still run faster".

Maddie:" ill try".

Chris:" I have a wonderful announcement. there will be two eliminations today. YAY"!

(sam)

sam was still laying on the ground hurt. a small vehicle was driving near him, so he looked up and saw chef in his vehicle with hid bazooka cannon. sam grabbed onto the back of the vehicle as it drove past him. he climbed into the vehicle and punched chef, which knocked him out. he grabbed his bazooka and sped off after the other contestants.

(Lee Lee)

she was in first place and could hear a vehicle coming towards her. she looked behind her and saw Sam with the bazooka speeding up close to her. he shot the cannon and it hit her. she fell to the ground and sam continued forward. she got up and raced forward. Nora and Kylie had already passed her up.

(Liam and Maddie)

Liam:" cmon Maddie were so close".

Maddie:" really".

Liam:" no, but if we just run a little faster then maybe well make it. but anyways, I wanted to talk about our relationship".

Maddie:" what do you wanna talk about".

Liam:" you've been spending a lot of time with Lee lee, and I just want to know why".

Maddie:" well...me and her formed a alliance to vote off all the guys, but it was only because I didn't want both of us going to the finale".

Liam:" are you serious".

Maddie:" im sorry".

Liam:" no, just...whatever".

Liam started running faster and left Maddie in last place.

(Kylie and Nora)

Kylie:" look its Lee Lee".

Nora:" is she ok".

Kylie:" I think s-ahh".

Lee Lee grabbed her leg and tripped her. she got up and started running towards the finish line.

(sam)

Chris:" you know you can cross the finish line right".

Sam:" I know, but why waist this time that I have for myself".

Chris:" whatever".

(Maddie)

Maddie:" I really screwed this up".

Maddies confesionals:" I`m so being eliminated if Liam wins".

(Lee Lee)

she was running so fast towards sam. he was laying down near the finish line with his eyes closed. she jumped over his body and landed across the line.

Chris:" Lee lee wins. second and third place are safe from elimination".

sam put his finger across the line and got second place.

(kylie and nora)

Nora:" look out"!

Kylie:" wha-"

a giant boulder came tumbling down the path. it landed on kylie and she was really hurt.

Nora:" we gotta get you up".

Kylie:" I think I broke my arm".

Nora:" ill try to carry you to the finish line".

Kylie:" isn't that like the boys job at the end of every romantic movie".

Nora:" I guess so".

Kylie:" whatever".

(liam)

he was running really fast. he could see Kylie and Nora.

Liam:" see ya later ladies".

Nora:" not so fast".

she dropped kylie and tripped him.

Kylie:" ouch"!

Nora:" sorry"

(Maddie)

she was getting close to where Liam and the other girls are. she passed up Liam who was just starting to start running again.

(Kylie and Nora)

they were both close to the finish line. but nora was in Kylies arms so that meant that she was infront of her. if she crossed the finshline with her then that means that shed be in deep doo doo. she quickly dropped nora and crossed the finish line.

Chris:" kylie has won third place. which means that Maddie,Liam,and Nora are up for elimination".

(on the way to the meeting area)

Liam:" Maddie".

Maddie:' yea".

Liam:" im sorry but im breaking up with you".

Maddie:" bu-"

Liam:' im sorry but what you did was just thinking of yourself".

Maddie:" well I hope you have fun on the fall of shame".

(meeting area)

Chris:" Lee lee. pick who is going home first".

Lee lee:" I pick...nora".

Nora:" c`mon. I wouldn't be here if kylie hadn't betrayed me".

Chris:" I don't care"

she went stand on the platform. she tried to say something but chris pressed the button and she fell.

Chris:" now choose whos going home next".

Maddie waved to liam like "goodbye".

Lee lee:" that's easy, its Maddie".

Maddie:" what"!

Liam:" well this is what your alliance got you".

Maddie went stand on the platform and chris pressed the button.

(cabins)

Kylie:" hey sam"

Sam:" what do you want".

Kylie:" well I just wanted to say that I really like you".

Sam:" you know you already told me that".

Kylie:" yep".

Sam:" well goodnight".

Kylie:" your not going to say that you might like me back".

Sam:" nope".

(meeting area)

Chris:" well wasn't that a nice episode today. there were some serious betrayls today. find out next time who will get to the finale and who will take the fall of shame, next time on total drama return to pahkitew.

the end.

next time on total drama.

Chris:" Liam won the vote for who was automatically going to the finale, and the next person is...


	15. total dare challenge

Chris:" last time on total drama, the final 6 had to race around the island. it was more of a battle of sam and Lee Lee. Liam and Maddie didn't get along and maddiam was dead. Kylie was also shut down by sam when he didn't even react to her telling him her feelings. in the end, it was Nora who was betrayed by Kylie which caused her and Maddie to be eliminated. find out today whos going to the finale, on this dare filled episode of total drama".

(intro plays)

(guy cabin)

Liam:" Sam".

Sam:" what".

Liam:" I was thinking that me and you could team up".

sam:" now you take my offer".

Liam:" im sorry but I had to get rid of Maddie first".

Sam:" sure thing. I found out that this challenge is a triple dog dare challenge, so that means its going to be like TDI`s second to last challenge. this means to say in the game we must do every single dare we get".

Liam:" ok".

(girls cabin)

Lee lee:" two girls and two boys".

Kylie:" which means that we have a equal chance at getting to the finale".

Lee lee:" yea. so...is sam single now".

Kylie:" what"?

Lee lee:" nothing".

(the next day at the meeting area)

Chris:" todays a good repeat of TDI`s dare challenge. each of you will get a dare from a kicked off contestant. if you refuse the dare, then you must be ready to fall a long way. these challenges are insane. If you get do a dare, you get a get out of dare card. two people will be eliminated today and two will be put to the finale, and one person doesn't even have to do todays challenge cause he won the online vote...its liam".

Liam:" yes".

chris:" you can go on that boat and wait for the next person to join you in the finale. now for you three. the first person to go is Sam...you have to kiss someone".

Sam:" I thought we were done with the dumb "love" dares".

Chris:" it was from jenny. she didn't make it that far. so just do it".

sam looked back and forth and saw Kylie and Lee lee. he looked up and sighed.

Sam:" whatever".

he walked up to Lee lee and kissed her for about 2 seconds. Lee lee`s cheeks were bright red. Sam just went sit down and crossed his arms.

Chris:" now its Lee lees turn...you have to kiss your worst enemy. now before you say something, it was derek that decided the challenge. he also didn't make it that far".

Lee lee:" well my biggest enemy is Liam and he is in the boat so I guess I can skip it".

Chris:' actually, if you look over the footage, you can see that over the past couple of episodes that you have been going against sam a lot so...you have to kiss him".

Sam:" whatever".

Lee lee:" whatever, I mean after I get to punch you".

Sam:" im fine with that".

she walked up to him and kissed him. it lasted for atleast 3 seconds. Sam pushed her back and she punched him in the face.

Chris:" now its kylies turn, you have to...jump in the pirana pool for 10 seconds".

Kylie:" whatever".

(ten seconds later)

Kylie:" not even a scratch".

Chris:" wow, anyway its sam`s turn...you have to punch a bee hive. you can thank matt".

Sam:" well that's why I have a freebie".

Chris:" sam used his one and only freebie. your up Lee lee...you have to tell the person who you like that you like them. this is from jenie".

Sam:" im not even getting these dares and there annoying me".

Lee lee:" well the person I like isn't even here so I caaantt".

Chris had placed a phone in her hand with everybody from the shows phone number.

Lee lee:" well...there it is. what could possibly go wrong".

she pressed the button and it started to dial. she could hear a phone ringing in a case that chris had set up that had all there phones in.

chris:" lets see who the lucky man is".

Lee lees confesionals:" I rather just take the fall".

sam:" that's...my phone".

he looked at Lee lee confused and just smirked.

Lee lee:" can you just give me the fall right now".

Chris:" well you still haven't completed the challenge. you have to tell Sam that you like him".

Lee lee:" FINE! listen Sam, ever since I got here, ive just kinda liked you. the reason I didn't tell you was cause you were with Kylie".

Sam just smiled and laughed.

Lee lee:" why are you laughing".

Sam:" cause I never expected that you liked me".

Chris:" anyway its Kylies turn sooo yea. kylie, you have to...go in a cave full of spiders".

Kylie:" ill use my freebie".

Chris:" Kylie has just used her freebie. its Sam`s turn. you must try out swim a shark. you can thank alex".

Sam:" well I am on the swim team".

Sam jumped in a pool with a shark and started swimming. the shark swam after him and almost got him, but he kicked it in the nose. he walked out of the water and went sit back down.

Chris:" well that was a easy one. Lee lee, you have to...punch someone next to you".

she punched sam in the face, and laughed her head off.

Chris:" hahaha. well its time for Kylie toooo make out with sam".

Kylie:" no way! im using my freebie".

Chris:" sorry but you already used yours sooo that means bye".

(the mountain)

Chris:" good bye".

Kylie:" whatever".

Chris:" also say hi to Dee cause he made that dare for you".

Kylie:" ahhh".

Chris:" find out whos going to the finale as these two battle it out in dare topia. when we come back".

(commercial break)

chris:" its your turn Sam. you have to go and kick chef in the nuts".

Sam:" finally a good dare".

Chris:" so you didn't love those wonderful kissing dares".

Sam:" shutup".

he went behind chef and kicked him in the nuts.

they started doing dares left and right, like eating a full bag of TDHGTFT,eating chefs meatballs,swimming in water with electric eels,and jumping from a tree.

Chris:" this is our last dare so its going to be a sudden death dare. who ever can come up with a cute song/sentence for there girlfriend/boyfriend, wins".

Sam:' neither of us is in a relationship".

Chris:" well then get into a relationship, well you know what. im making you a official couple".

Sam:" fine. listen Lee lee. your the cutest girl ive ever met. every time you look at me and smile, I just...I just lose myself in your eyes. even though you may shoot me with a bazooka cannon, I still feel like we have a connection".

Chris:" wow. that. was. so adorable, who knew that this guy over here had a soft side. well that meanse that your out Lee lee. sorry".

(the mountain)

Chris:" well its time to go down the tube".

Lee lee:" but before I go...sam, I just wanted to say that the things you said were sweet, but...I already have a boyfriend back at home".

Sam:" then why did you do all that stuff".

Lee lee:" I only did it because I thought that you were into me so I didn't want to get you mad".

Sam:" uhh".

he walked to her and pushed her off the platform. she fell in the pirana pool and got bit.

(the boat)

Sam walked into the boat and saw Liam.

Liam:" we beat those girls good".

Sam:' yea, and now its everyman for himself".

Liam:" yep".

Chris:" find out tomorrow whos going to take home the million. find out tomorrow, on total drama return to pahkitew".

the end.

next time on total drama.

(mystery person):" help me".

(mystery person):" sorry, but every man for himself".

Chris:" you have won total drama season 6"!


	16. A little bit of everything

**I'm happy to finally make the finally, and in starting a new season called total drama dark island. if you've already submitted one here then you can still do it but it has to be a different person. Also three people frI'm this season will be in that season. **

**Chris**:" last time on total drama. It was a triple dog dare challenge. there were tons of weird,unbelievable,and romancey dares. Lee lee and Sam getting the most of them. Kylie got the "make out with Sam challenge, and she didn't want to so we shoved her off the plank. Speaking of shove, lee lee was getting google eyes for Sam and when she was about to fall,she revealed that she had a boyfriend and Sam got really mad, so mad he shoved her off the plank. its klutz vs revenge seeker, on this episode of total drama return to PAHKITEW".

(intro plays)

(in the boat).

the boat was stocked full of candy and arcade gamea. Sam an lIan were getting along well.

sam:" I'm gonna beat you now".

liam:" no way bro".

sam:" skaboosh. High score beaten"!

liam:" whatever".

(the next day).

chris:" so today we'll be having a wonderful challenge I call, total death dare,boat racing,tree climbing,fruit finding,challenge of death. It's basically a mizture of a couple of challenge's from this season. For the first part, you'll have to run to Chef and take a dare. After you'll race to a boat and get to that small island. On that island is a salad. bring that back to me. After you will race to the top of the mountain and jump into the tube. When you get to hotel, you'll get a helper. They'll help you get to where you need to go. Got that...ok let's go".

they both took off looking for chef, they saw him in the forest with a princess dress on.

chef:" Liam goes first. I dare you to lick the toilet seat".

liam:" maybe a million dollars isn't worth it".

chef:" just do it".

he ran towards the confessionals.

chef:" Sam. You must get jump in the piraña pool before jumping in the tube later".

sam:" sure thing".

he ran towards the dock and got into his boat. Liam ran out of the bathroom and ran to his boat. He was close behind Sam, but Sam was almost to that very small island.

Liam:" so what are you going to do with the money if you win".

sam:" not sure really".

liam:" I'm going to invite everybody to a party and donate some of it to charity".

sam:" for that I might just let you win".

liam:" you know I never thought that we would be friends".

sam:" I know right. Shore"!

they both got out of there boats and ran into the forest.

liam:" it's probably best if we seperate".

sam:" true".

they both seperated and went in different directions.

(SAMs)

he he ran through the woods but couldn't find the salad. He looked around and saw a waterfall. It had a cave on the other side of it. He ran really fast into the cave and saw the salad on a rock.

(Liam).

he could hear Sam running back to his boat, he looked around and saw his salad on a hill, but it was full of landmines. He grabbed a nut from a tree and threw on one of the mines. It blew up and so did all of the other ones. He ran to top of the hill and grabbed the salad. He got into his boat and took off. Sam was ahead of him.

(Sam)

he was in the lead.

Chris:" next is the race to the top of the mountain. Now there are two mountains. One has toxic waste instead of the tube. youll have to race to one. If your lucky then ypull get the one with the actual tube".

sam got on land and ran to Chris. He took the salad and Sam charged towards the mountain. Liam pulled up behind humans handed Chris his salad. He raced after Sam and soon they were even.

Sam:" that million dollars is mine".

liam:" no way bro".

Sam:" haha".

sam tripped Liam, he laughed his head off while he was running up the hill. Liam got back up and soon was close to Sam. They were both running up the same mountain and it was the toxic waste one. Sam was getting ready to jump into the tube but stoped before he fell in and tripped. He grabbed onto the plank.

Sam:" help me".

liam:" uh...sure".

liam pulled Sam up,but Sam pushed Liam over and jumped from this mountain to the other. Liam got up and jumped from the mountain to the tube.

(the hotel).

when Liam and Sam got out of the tube, they went on a red carpet, and people we're behind a rope cheering them on.

Chris:" now it's time to pick your partner. Sam you get Maddie, and Liam gets Dee".

Sam's confessionals:" I knew we'd get these people".

each of the people they "chose" walked onto the carpet and handed them a card.

sam:" grapple to the top of the hotel and raise the flag. Well that's gonna be kinda hard".

chris:" your helpers will try to get you to the top. Since Sam got here first, he gets

this automatic rope thingy. Just press this button and it'll send you strait up this rope".

sam:" give it to Liam".

chris handed it to Liam and he attached it to the rope. Sam ran into the hotel and Liam pressed the button. It took him halfway up the rope and it stopped. dee had his own and was right next to him on a different rope.

Dee:" I can fix it, but it'll take a while".

(Sam)

sam was rumning up the stairs to the top of the roof. maddie was close behind him.

Sam:" you don't have to follow me anymore. I got this".

Maddie:" it says I have to".

Sam:" you know I hate you".

maddie:" sure".

sam got to the top of the hotel and he could hear dee say "I fixed it". He saw the flag on top of a rock. Liam unhooked his he's and ran towards the flag. Sam followed him. Sam grabbed the flag and lifted it.

Chris:" Sam is the-wait. It says here that Sam didn't do his dare and that means Liam has won total drama return to PAHKITEW".

sam:" noooo".

liam:" yes"!

(the metting area)

chris:" this was a fun season. I hope you enjoyed watching all of these people get tortured and scream like little girls, cause I know I did. goodbye everyone and see you next season".

alternate ending coming soon.


End file.
